


The Red Dress

by ChaoticNeutral (blackhairedweasley)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhairedweasley/pseuds/ChaoticNeutral
Summary: What might have been after a certain evening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is in response to a personal challenge on tumblr. Its opening is adapted directly from the movie and is included for continuity purposes. This is also my first work posted here, and the first explicit material I've written in a long time. So be kind. :)

“Another round,” Rogers said as he set a collection of mugs on the counter.

“Where they puttin’ all this stuff?” the man behind the bar asked, astonished. Steve had to smirk to himself, glancing back at the table of five soldiers, all former prisoners of war, all of whom agreed to join him behind enemy lines once more, so soon after being freed.

The barkeep refilled the tankards and Steve handled them ably back to the table, spilling not a drop, even when an overexcited PFC nearly bumped into him.

“See? Told you,” Bucky said as he approached, the men singing along to an old pub song. “They’re all idiots.”

“How ‘bout you?” Steve said, taking a seat beside his childhood friend. “You ready to follow _Captain America_ into the jaws of death?” He couldn’t hide his facetiousness if he tried.

“Hell no,” Bucky replied. Steve blanched. “That little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb to run away from a fight.” He looked up. “I’m following him.”

Steve smiled and glanced away from the familiar face as familiar memories flashed in his mind. A waitress set his drink down for him as Bucky spoke again.

“But, you’re keeping the outfit, right?” Steve smirked and shrugged, glancing back at a poster of himself in that tacky outfit, emblazoned with a notice: **Tour Cancelled until further notice**.

“You know what?” Steve said. “It’s kinda grown on me.”

As they spoke the singing voices seemed to hush, and one look in their direction told them why. The two men stood, a reaction more than anything as the two were utterly dumbfounded by the sight of Special Agent Carter strikingly out of uniform. She wore a form-fitting red dress. Exactly the type of dress you might find on a beautiful woman here in France, Nazi-occupied or otherwise.

Agent Carter stepped slowly into sight of the two soldiers, acknowledging Steve – just Steve – before continuing to step toward them.

“Captain,” she said.

“Agent Carter,” he responded, his mouth dry. She stepped closer and chose the unfortunate moment to acknowledge the Sergeant as he was glancing down at her bottom. She smirked as he choked out a “ma’am,” with a bit of embarrassment, and she nodded wordlessly before turning to the Captain.

“Howard has some equipment for you to try,” she said to Steve. “Tomorrow morning?”

“Sounds good.” Steve replied. There was a moment where Steve thought that was the end of it, but Carter stood in her place, glancing back at the singing which had struck up again. In the awkward silence, Steve caught eyes with Bucky’s unreadable expression.

“I see your top squad is prepping for duty,” she said sarcastically.

“You don’t like music?” Bucky asked as Steve tried to read her expression.

“I do, actually,” she said. Steve studied her face as she seemed to study his. He’d never seen anyone look at him like that. “I might even, when this is all over, go dancing.” She had the hint of a smile on her face, almost daring Steve… but daring him to what?

“Then what are we waiting for?” Bucky responded in his usual flirtatious manner, his eyes on Agent Carter.

“The right partner,” Peggy said in a low voice, her eyes never leaving Steve’s. He felt a twitch in his chest and he took a breath, realizing he’d been holding it. “0800, Captain,” she finished, stepping away from the two and making her way back in the direction she’d come.

“Yes, ma’am. I’ll be there,” Steve said with resignation.

“I’m invisible,” Bucky said as soon as she was out of earshot. “I’m—I’m turning into you. This is a horrible dream.”

“Don’t take it so hard,” Steve said, patting his shoulder before echoing what he’d heard from Bucky for so many years: “Maybe she’s got a friend.”

“That’s not funny,” Bucky scoffed, glancing up at him. Steve couldn’t help but chuckle, but the sight of Peggy Carter in a dress like that was burned into his mind’s eye and would likely remain there for some time. Steve downed his shot and the burn of the alcohol went nearly unnoticed to the burning he already felt.

“Can I buy you another one, _sir_?” Bucky finished jocularly, but Steve was already shaking his head.

“I should be turning in.” he said. Bucky blinked.

“Now?” He checked his watch. “It isn’t even nine o’clock yet.”

“Tomorrow. 0800, remember?” Steve stood. “Don’t let our team get too rowdy. We’ve got to stay sharp.” Bucky nodded and Steve clapped him on the shoulder one last time before making his way to the bar. He informed the bartender he’d settle his tab in the morning and exited the establishment, music seeping out into the cool summer evening air.

The rain from earlier that afternoon had moved on, leaving a wet cobblestone street shining in the moonlight of the clear night. His shoes clicked off the stone and echoed off the walls. From the corner of his eye he saw the hint of a red skirt and his heart was still racing after he’d seen it wasn’t Agent Carter. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. After all, how could someone like that be interested in him, even with this new body?

He made his way to the barracks and found the key to his quarters in his pocket as he stepped down the corridor. Slowly he began to hear music, no doubt coming from one of the fellow soldiers’ quarters. Yet for security reasons these walls were never designed for eavesdropping, so Steve deduced one of them must have their door open. Sure enough, as Steve closed down toward the source of the music, he found himself with an open door spilling out warm light and music into the corridor. He just couldn’t believe whose door it belonged to. Daring himself closer, he stepped quietly toward the door and slowed to a stop as he glanced inside.

Peggy Carter sat in a chair beside a gramophone, a book in her hand and a glass of red wine on the small table beside her. If anything, she looked even more stunning relaxed. The red dress was lifted slightly with her leg crossed over the other, just exposing skin up to her knee. Her bottom lip was pulled slightly into a pout as she read, eyes shifting slightly as the followed the words on her page.

Turning the page and taking hold of her glass, she suddenly spoke, “I suppose you would like to come in?” It was a confident tone, if a bit cold; a voice Steve had not heard from her before when addressing him. He suddenly wondered if he had overstepped his boundaries.

“I wouldn’t want to bother you,” he responded to her, kicking himself internally. He was about to continue down toward his own living quarters when she spoke again.

“Captain Rogers!” she said, surprised. She had looked up from her book, and it was clear now that she had expected to find someone else at her door. “Ah – come in.”

“You get many visitors, ma’am?” He said as he slowly stepped into her quarters.

“Not . . . invited,” she said slowly. Steve looked quickly, and she clarified. “Nothing I can’t handle easily. The first soldier that had tried to come in uninvited left with a broken nose and a ruptured – ah … disc.”

Steve smirked, knowing full well that it wasn’t the soldier’s disc that was ruptured. The image of a groaning corporal retreating down the corridor with his hands between his thighs crossed his mind. “Well I’m glad to feel safe in your company, ma’am.”

She smiled and set her book aside. “At ease, Captain. No need to be so formal when we’re off-duty.” She hesitated a moment before finishing, “You may even call me Peggy, if you like.”

Steve suddenly felt nervous. Her dress. Her confidence. Her eyes.

“Alright, Peggy,” he said slowly, but as strongly as he could. There was another awkward silence before she spoke again.

“Would you like a glass?” she offered, gesturing toward her wine. Steve smiled and nodded, not having the heart to tell her he’s unaffected by alcohol. She turned back toward the bottle and gathered a glass for him. “I wasn’t exactly expecting you,” she said.

“I hope I’m not intruding,” Steve said, the nervousness starting to creep into his voice.

“On the contrary,” she assured him, turning and offering the glass. There was something else there. Something left unsaid. Instead, she clinked her glass against his and took a sip, Steve doing the same.

“I can’t help but think about what you were saying before,” Rogers said. “About dancing and finding the right partner.”

A movement from behind her eyes, but they didn’t break his gaze.

“Are you offering your service, Steve?” she asked coyly. Steve couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh.

“I wouldn’t be much of a partner,” he said. “Back in Brooklyn, Bucky was the one who made his partner happy. I just gave mine sore toes.”

“Well, you just need practice,” she said simply. Steve couldn’t help but glance at the gramophone, still playing happily.

“Are you offering your service, Peggy?” Steve asked with an equally coy smirk.

“I suppose,” she replied, stepping past him toward the door, “though I daresay there isn’t much of a dancefloor in my quarters,” she finished as she shut it.

Steve, unsure of what to say next, took another sip of wine. Peggy gave him a look, set her glass down, and stepped toward him. She took his glass and set it down beside hers, taking his hand. “You’ll never be able to dance if you’re not comfortable,” she said as she led him to the center of the room.

Steve’s mouth went dry as she took the hand in hers and placed it on the curve of her hip, then took the other and raised it. Slowly, they swayed to the music, their shoulders dipping side to side.

She never took her eyes off him.

Steve’s breaths had hitched at the sensation of holding someone so close. (And not just anyone, either.) Her hips held against his, her hand slipped up his back to his shoulder, and her red-shaded lips parted ever so slightly.

Steve had never kissed anyone before in his life, but he felt this would be where the man would kiss the woman in motion pictures.

“You’re, ah…” Steve stammered, “you’re a lovely dancer.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” she replied, and if Steve didn’t know better, he’d say she sounded breathless. “You haven’t even –” Her remark was cut off with a slight grimace.

“Sorry,” Steve said, immediately lifting his foot. She smiled at him and he cocked his head. “Guess you jinxed it.”

“I won’t make that mistake again,” she played along, a little smile on her lips.

They fell silent again. Soon the record reached its end, but still they swayed.

“The music’s stopped,” Steve said softly. Peggy nodded, still looking up at him.

“Should we flip the record?” she asked softly. Her fingers moved softly against his shoulder, and she seemed to hold him tighter.

“Peggy,” Steve whispered softly. Her lips turned upward toward him. With his heart in his throat, Steve leaned down and pressed her lips to hers. He didn’t do it hard, like Humphrey Bogart would in his pictures, and immediately knew it was the right decision.

Peggy parted her lips, a soft gasp escaping them as she sucked his bottom lip, his heart racing. Steve would have gasped if he could, and felt her hand leave his and move to join hers round his back. Slowly, he learned how she liked to be kissed, and found the courage to move his hand from her hip. It slipped upward between her shoulderblades, pulling her close. She let out another soft gasp as her chest pressed to his, and her hips pressed forward seemingly of their own occord.

Finally they parted for a breath, Peggy’s eyes remaining closed as she settled back onto her heels.

Her hand slipped to his chest, touching the firm muscle underneath.

“How far were you planning on taking this, Captain?” she asked, truly breathlessly.

“I, ah…” Steve stammered, suddenly very nervous again. “I’m not sure…” she kissed the corner of his jaw. “I’ve never … exactly done … ah … anything … like this.”

Peggy stopped kissing and looked up at him.

“Nothing?”

“Well – have you?” Steve asked before he could stop himself. Peggy blanched and glanced away.

“It’s…” she began, then cleared her throat. “I imagine… just like dancing.”

Steve’s face fell a bit, but she reassured him with a quick kiss on his lips.

“I mean,” she clarified. “You just need to be comfortable.”

She unbuttoned his jacket, then loosened his tie, Steve breathing hard the whole way.

“And maybe a bit of practice…” she said, leaving her lips parted. She leaned up and kissed him again, unbuttoning his shirt and running her soft hand across the taught skin underneath.

Steve seemed to snap out of his reverie and let his hands wander over her as well. I slipped his hands to her font and unbucked the belt round her waist. Granted, this was more for decoration than function, and it fell to the ground immediately. His belt, which Peggy had just unbuckled, soon joined it once she had pulled it from its trouser loops.

After a moment, Peggy let herself look at him. Shirtless in her quarters. Steve felt himself blush, then blushed even harder as she reached behind her to unzip her dress. The red fabric slipped effortlessly from her arms as she pulled the sleeves through, and with bated breath, she slowly lowered the dress.

She wore a flesh-colored brassiere and undergarments. Her black stockings ended just above her knees.

And straight out of a Tex Avery cartoon, Steve gulped.

Peggy must have noticed.

“You don’t have to be so nervous, Steve,” she said softly. Steve smiled softly, rubbing his large arms and wishing he were smaller. “Unless you don’t want to do this,” she whispered, leaning up to kiss him again, but holding back.

Steve sighed and kissed her, pulling her into his arms. Their eyes slowly opened and held their gaze as they so often had.

“I do,” he said.

Peggy smiled, then bit her lip.

“Will you let me try something?” she asked. Steve nodded, completely trusting her. She smirked, then glanced down and unbuttoned his trousers. She eased the zip down and finally they fell away, leaving the Star-Spangled Man in nothing but his underwear – tight white briefs, with the outline of a very strained looking appendage.

“O-Oh, my…” Peggy moaned, glancing back up and him. She let her fingers delicately trace along the flesh contained as her lips began to slowly kiss his neck, down to his collarbone. Steve couldn’t stop a moan from his lips as her lips traveled lower. Her fingers hooked inside the waistband of his pants, gently pulling them as she lowered herself to her knees.

“Peggy,” Steve breathed. He’d heard Bucky talk about things like this, but…

Suddenly he was freed, standing long and proud in the cool air of Peggy Carter’s living quarters. Peggy gasped softly, looking up at him as she moved herself a bit closer.

“Sit in the chair,” she instructed. Steve, ever the good soldier, followed the order. She moved with him and pushed his knees apart, settling between them before her lips found the side of his shaft and it was Steve’s turn to moan.

 “You’ve never had anyone touch you before, have you?” Peggy asked, looking up at him and continuing to kiss it.

Steve shook his head.

“Never felt … this?” Her hand slipped up his thigh and her fingertips caressed the sensitive hanging flesh underneath.

Steve bit his lip and shook his head no again.

“…this?” Peggy breathed as her fingers closed around the base of his aching cock.

Steve gasped in response.

“Or … this?” She slowly began to stroke him, her hand moving up and down slowly.

Steve moaned softly, finally opening his eyes and looking down to her.

“I’ve always wanted to try this,” she said softly, glancing down at his cock as she stroked it, then looking back up at him. “Better with you…”

And with her eyes locked on his, she leaned in and took the head of his cock into her mouth.

“O-Oh my god!” Steve groaned, his hips lifting slightly.

“Mmm…” Peggy moaned a she sucked the head, swirling her tongue slightly. Leaning herself forward, she took more of him into her mouth, down halfway to the base. Her tight lips left a trace of lipstick behind as she moved herself up and down, releasing him as she reached the head and closing her lips once more as she took him again. Again and again she did this, her fingers wrapped tight around the base stroking up and down in time with her lips.

“Mm-ah…” she gasped as she released him, her eyes locking on his again. “How does it feel?” She asked. His cock was very wet now, and her hand stroked up and down with ease. Steve couldn’t answer in anything but moans, his pulse throbbing within his cock as she worked her hand on it. “If only you could see how good you look,” she said, her eyes roaming over his body before taking him into her mouth again.

“Oh my…” Steve gasped. “I could say the same thing about you,” he moaned, sinking his fingers into her wavy brown hair. She moaned around his cock and took him deeper before popping his cock free from her lips and stroking it quickly.

“Yes!” she moaned in a hushed voice. “Yes… touch me. Touch me.” Steve obliged and his free hand moved down to the side of her neck, down her shoulder.

“Put your hand on my breast, Steve…” she breathed. He exhaled again, but took a breath immediately as she sucked his cock into her mouth again. Reaching down, he felt the outside of her brassiere cup. She moaned softly around his cock and reached behind to unclasp it. Lifting herself, she giggled softly (something Steve would never think her to do), as she held the cups to her breasts.

Steve watched, his wet cock twitching in the air as she slipped her arms out of each strap. She slowly lifted herself over him, her hand still on his cock, and finally let the brassiere fall away. Steve let himself stare, moaning at the sight of them and the feeling of her stroking him.

“Touch them,” she whispered. His hands lifted and cupped them, squeezing gently. He let his thumbs move across her nipples, which were as hard as he was. She chuckled softly between her moans and moved lower again. One hand on his cock, the other touching her breast, she took him into her mouth again.

She was not quiet. She moaned and gasped as she sucked him. She unabashedly licked and kissed him, even licking down the base to run her tongue across his balls, stroking him wildly the whole time. It wasn’t long before Steve was writhing.

“Oh god! Peggy!” he moaned loudly. She let her eyes lock on his again as his cock began to pulse more rapidly. She took her mouth off him and stroked him hard and fast.

“Are you going to come?” she whispered sultrily. Steve’s eyes went wide when he heard her use that term, and found himself moaning even more. “Yeah?” Peggy egged him on. “You’re going to come for me?” She sucked the head for a moment, never taking her eyes off his. “Mmm, do it. Come for me. Come for me, Steve…”

With a long groan, Steve felt himself let go. Peggy closed her lips around the head of his cock and stroked firmly downward. Steve let out a series of gasps, his stomach muscles trembling as her hands and lips coaxed every drop from his spasming cock.

When it was done, Peggy smiled and kissed his stomach, and Steve realized with a slight shock that she must have swallowed.

“Peggy—” he started, but she shushed him with her fingertip on his lips.

“You weren’t thinking of leaving now, were you?” she asked with a cocky smile. Steve met it with a smile even wider.

“Not a chance.”

“Good…” Peggy said softly, kissing his chest. She moved her breasts across his skin, breathing heavily as her nipples were teased by his muscles. “Because if you really haven’t done anything like this before, then I have quite a lot to teach you.”

“When do we start?” Steve asked breathlessly. Peggy smiled and stood, nearly nude and unashamed.

“Right now, darling, don’t be silly,” she giggled, offering her hand. Steve took it and stood with her, following her through a small doorway into her bedroom.

“Now normally,” she began, “when someone does that for you, the least you can do is return the favor.” Steve noticeably startled, his eyes glancing down at her underwear and back up to her eyes. “But,” Peggy continued, “We can take this as slow as you need to.” She took his hand once more and sat on the bed, pulling him to her as she laid back upon it.

“Slow,” Steve repeated. “You sure?”

“I like slow,” Peggy said huskily and kissed him, shocking him once more by slipping her tongue into his mouth. He could taste something salty that wasn’t there before. Peggy’s hands guiding his to her body, one on her hip, the other on her breast. “Take your time… explore.”

Steve’s fingers found her nipple, giving it a gentle pinch and making her gasp. His other hand on her hip played with the waistband of her underwear for a bit before Steve grew more bold and let his hand caress her bottom, cupping it and giving it a squeeze.

“You can take those off, if you like,” Peggy said in a breath. Steve looked up into her eyes, nervous again. But it was only for a moment. He leaned back and she lifted her legs for him. With a rock, she raised her hips enough for him to pull the this material from underneath, and he slipped them up her raised legs – first her thighs, then her calves, finally her ankles and feet. Her gorgeous brown eyes were half-lidded, keeping her gaze as she slowly parted her legs for him.

Steve gasped softly as she lay before him, as naked as he was save for the stockings.

“You’re quiet,” she said, breaking the silence.

“It, ah,” he stammered. “It looks different than what I was expecting.”

“What were you expecting?” she asked him, an eyebrow up. Steve shook his head to clear it.

“I don’t know,” he finished dumbly with a little smirk to go along with it.

And the two of them started laughing. It was infectious, first with smirks, then giggles, then a pair of full-on belly laughs. And as it died down, she smiled up at him no longer looking even a bit nervous.

He decided to stop wasting time and lowered himself over her. Her hands wrapped around him as he settled between her thighs, and the two of them kissed with the passion they had seemed to be holding back until then. Her hands moved down to his hips, pulling him toward her and they began to rock together.

“Touch me,” she moaned as they took a breath. He obeyed, moving his hand down from her breast. “Yes,” she gasped as his fingers caressed the soft skin below her belly button. “Yes, Steve,” she moaned as his fingertips made contact with her sensitive lips. They were seemingly hot to the touch, and very slick.

He took his time, teasing and exploring, experimenting with her reactions. He traced his fingers down each side, spreading the wetness that came steadily from her. Sometimes there would be little or no reaction, sometimes she would gasp and raise her hips like he had earler.

“Here—” she breathed after a bit, and took his hand, guiding his fingers. “—Feel that?”

He did. It was a small button at the top of where the folds of pink flesh met. He played it gently, not sure how she liked to be touched, but eager to learn. When his fingernail grazed it, she let out a gasp so sudden, thought he had hurt her.

“Do that again,” she moaned, her hand slipping to the back of his head. He smiled and obliged, drawing moans from her lips. She began to buck her hips gently as her instructions became more fragmented.

“Inside—” she gasped. “F-Finger – inside me… please…”

He slipped his middle finger down between her slick lips and found her opening, sinking it into her. She let out a long moan and lifted her hips to meet his hand.

“I-In… and out…” she moaned, and Steve began to move his finger as she asked, feeling inside her for the first time.

“Oh god!” she gasped. “Thumb… Thumb, oh yes!” Steve knew what she meant immediately, and had started teasing her button with his thumb while moving his finger in and out of her.

He let himself lean back and watch her, this gorgeous woman rocking in waves beneath him as he fingered her. Her breasts heaved up and down with each shuddering breath, nipples hard and begging to be touched. She gasped and moaned, alternating between instruction and exclamation. With a sudden inspiration, Steve leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth. Her reaction was immediate – a gasp, a moaned affirmation, and suddenly she was stiffening.

“Yes! Steve, yes! Don’t stop! Don’t stop! Make me come, make me come, oh _please_ make me come!” she moaned, before grabbing his hair roughly. “Kiss me!”

He kissed her hard, driving his finger into her and not letting up with his thumb. Peggy’s eyes shot open suddenly, and she cried out, her flesh moving around his finger as she reached down and gripped his hand, forcing it to stay still as she rocked her hips onto it.

Finally, she collapsed gasping for air, the silence ringing in Steve’s ears.

“Good boy,” she said under her breath, causing Steve to smile.

“Is this a test?” Steve asked. Peggy chuckled and responded by cupping the back of his head again and pulling him down for another kiss. As they kissed, Steve moved between her legs again. The sensation of his cock – straining hard – against her sensitive lips caused them both to gasp.

“Tell me what you want, Steve,” Peggy whispered, her hands tracing his arms and her legs widening ever so slightly.

“I … want you,” he said simply. He knew it sounded corny, and he could tell it wasn’t the answer she was expecting, but he didn’t care. And she smiled up at him and kissed him tenderly before he asked her in turn, “What do you want, Peggy?”

She stroked his hair for a moment, then reached down between them and took hold of his cock.

“I want to see stars,” she breathed. Steve moaned as she stroked him, drawing a bit of clear fluid from the tip and mixing it with her own as she stroked the head between her pink lips. The both moaned at the motion, and Peggy slowly inched the sensitive head down until it found her opening.

They didn’t say another word; they didn’t need to.

Slowly, he sank into her, her opening stretching to accept him. The two gasped in unison, and when he was fully buried to the hilt, he moaned softly. Drawing back, it was her turn to moan. Her fingers tugged at his hair as he repeatedly thrust his hips forward, agonizingly slow. She could feel every inch, every pulse, every twitch as she took him.

“M-More,” she gasped into his ear as he kissed her neck, slipping a hand down to his arse and giving it a squeeze, pulling him to her encouragingly.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“You won’t break me,” she replied.

“Don’t say that,” Steve replied seriously. “You saw me rip the door off a Rolls Royce.” But Peggy was having none of it.

“Fuck me, Captain,” she growled with a smirk. “That’s an order.”

Steve smirked back and thrust into her hard, making her yelp. She gripped his arm with one hand and his hair with the other, moaning in his ear with each thrust. Steve’s hands were on her hips, pulling her to him with every motion. He let one hand slip up her back until it reached her hair, and he sank his fingers into her wavy brown locks.

“More!” Peggy gasped. “Yes! More!” Her legs wrapped around his waist, heels digging into his arse as their pace became furious. Steve couldn’t help moaning. In fact, the look in Peggy’s eye seemed to encourage it.

“Harder,” she moaned. “Harder, Steve… Oh my god, yes!”

She began to writhe beneath him. Her wavy brown hair stuck to her temples and forehead, wet with sweat. Steve lifted himself and watched her as she raised her arms, fingers running through her hair. Her breasts bounced freely with every thrust as hard as she’d asked for, and the sight of it stirred a familiar burning below his stomach.

“Oh god, Peggy,” he moaned, thrusting faster.

“Oh my… You’re getting bigger,” she gasped, reaching up to him again. “Ah, Steve!”

“Peggy, I – oh my god,” he groaned.

“Don’t stop,” Peggy pleaded, her brown eyes locking on his once more. Those hypnotizing eyes that always seemed to leave him paralized to her, whether he realized it or not. “Please don’t stop,” she continued.

“You’re gonna –” Steve paused before using the term he was so unused to. No matter; she nodded vigorously.

“Uh-huh,” she confirmed between moans. “Y-You, too?”

“Yes,” he gasped in response.

“Come with me,” Peggy moaned. Steve’s eyes widened. “Oh god! Oh my god, yes!”

She stiffened like before, but this time was much different. She involuntarily squeezed his cock inside her, each clench of her muscles joined with a gasping moan. It was too much for him.

“Peggy, ah!” he growled as he pushed himself as deep as he could.

Her eyes opened wide as he came, feeling everything. She let out a soft “Oh!” with ever pulse of his cock, a satisfying warmth filling her

They held each other close for some time, both out of breath and shining with sweat.

Peggy smiled, and gave a soft chuckle. Steve wiped his brow and wrapped his arms around her. She shifted, and he slipped out of her, moving him onto his back and laying her head on his chest.

“You still owe me a dance,” she mused. Steve smiled softly, playing with her hair.

“Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
